


Born to be Loved

by zhishui0930



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhishui0930/pseuds/zhishui0930
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Born to be Loved

我控告您无视爱情，一味逃避，唯唯诺诺，我判处您终身孤寂。  
——弗朗索瓦丝·萨冈  
·  
德拉科身上仿佛住着一个冬天，即使懒洋洋地斜倚在鸟鸣花香充盈的春日长椅上，金发少年的神色依然是矜傲疏离的，像是一抔经冬不化的积雪。  
熟悉的步伐从草坪的另一端走过来，德拉科阖着眼，却能想象柔软的阳光落到少年蓬勃生长的黑发上跃动的模样，翡翠色的眼睛就像是湿润的森林。  
他即是春天本身。  
枝叶繁茂的灌木挡住了哈利的视线，他并没有注意到那一边还有一张长椅，德拉科透过枝叶间的缝隙饶有兴致地观察着他，哈利抽出魔杖小心翼翼地对着面前的参天古木屏息凝神，魔杖顶端渐渐凝成了一团柔和的白光，哈利对着那团白光笑了笑，轻轻一挥，光团落到了高处的一根树枝上。  
这株古木上随处可见这样的白色光团，就像麻瓜们喜欢把愿望写在木牌上挂在树上一样，巫师用咒语来代替笔墨——“不，哈利，不是这样的。”赫敏摇了摇头，“《霍格莫德怪谈》上说，这是承诺之树，每一个光团都是一个巫师许下的承诺。”  
“有什么意义呢？”罗恩从蜂蜜馅饼中抬起头来，难以置信地反问道，“真的要承诺什么不能用牢不可破的誓言吗？”  
霍格沃茨最聪明的女巫小姐眼里闪烁着诡秘的光彩：“当然是因为有些承诺是单方面许下的，对方不知道——或许也没必要知道。”  
……  
所以波特承诺的什么？救世主要消灭所有的黑巫师，还是为格兰芬多拿下之后所有的学院杯？  
总之那和他都没有关系，波特也不可能告诉他，德拉科脸上浮现出一个恶劣的微笑，随手捡起一块石头隔着灌木丛扔了过去。  
石头撞在哈利的手肘上，成功让他的魔杖脱手而出，金发少年大笑着从灌木丛后走出来，冷不防脸上便挨了一拳，转瞬间两个巫师就像麻瓜一样滚到草坪上扭打在一起。  
那是刚醒不久的春日，四面八方的青草向他们送来拥抱，是比那双绿眼睛稍浅淡些的颜色，风里夹杂着花香与细碎的笑声，万事万物都在悄无声息地生长。  
他生怕你视而不见。  
·  
后来德拉科无数次回想起这个场景，记忆并未随着时间的推移而褪色反而变得更加清晰，他开始一点点注意到那些被他忽略的细节，比如年轻的救世主挥动魔杖时脸上那可疑的红晕，再比如在他将哈利压在身下时，两个人的动作都不约而同地莫名僵硬了一下。  
他对那个春天有着错误的解读，可是那个春天已经过去了。  
战前的马尔福家族像水晶，战后就成了打碎的玻璃。  
没有人能够理解为什么救世主会站在法庭上为一个食死徒作证，一件件讲述那些他自己都不曾注意到的迟疑与痛苦，他安静地听着那些背叛的证据，这是另一种忠诚的证明。  
他不曾视而不见，德拉科想，一个……愚蠢得可爱的理想主义者救世主。  
卢修斯将在阿兹卡班度过十年，纳西莎选择去陪伴她的丈夫，古旧的马尔福庄园里只剩下了他一个人，站在落地窗前看着蜿蜒在墙上枯死的蔷薇藤蔓，然后吼叫着摔碎纳西莎珍爱的精美瓷器，对家养小精灵没来由地发脾气。  
大多数时候他都在挣扎，在流不出眼泪地哭泣，他引以为傲的马尔福的姓氏成了耻辱……他怎么会在乎那些卑贱的人的看法，可是他输了，他向那些让人发疯的一切妥协了，姓氏、血统、尊贵……这些统统的都不是他的，只有痛苦才是！  
……那么为他作证的哈利·波特呢？  
“呃……事实上哈利·波特就站在你的门口，”黑发少年有些尴尬地笑着，“我并不知道马尔福庄园没有关门的习惯。”  
德拉科呆在了那里，长久的昼夜颠倒让他有些分不清现实与幻梦，而哈利·波特无疑是那些梦中最不切实际的一个——  
德拉科感觉到他的手上传来了温热的触感，抬起头可以看见那双绿眼睛里明显的不悦：“愈合如初——这是怎么回事？”  
是那些瓷器碎片留下的深深的伤口，家养小精灵收拾了碎片，他却拒绝了任何形式的包扎治疗。  
疼痛可以让他知道他还是活着的，虽然他看不出来这有什么意义；他原本以为他不想让任何人看见他如今的模样，然而是哈利·波特的话，似乎也不用那么介意。  
德拉科并没有回答哈利的问题，反问道：“你来做什么？圣母心发作了吗圣人波特？”  
哈利却只说：“夏天的第一场暴雨要来了。”  
德拉科愣住了，下意识地向窗外望去，乌云压顶，顷刻间暴雨倾盆而下，落地的姿态犹如古典时期的长矛，哈利的声音隔着淅沥雨声，几乎完全无法听清楚他在解释什么。  
和从前一模一样的，愚蠢得可爱的理想主义者救世主。  
德拉科的眼泪终于汹涌而出，在滂沱大雨的遮掩下毫无顾忌地卸下久积的枷锁，他所怀念的失去的一切此刻以另一种形式归来，可是待他好不容易止住了眼泪，却只说得出一句话：“谢谢你……在夏天的第一场暴雨前来了。”  
就像一场汹涌潮湿的梦。  
·  
没有解释缘由，哈利在马尔福庄园住了下来，在家养小精灵做好三餐后盯着德拉科吃下去，耐心地纠正他颠倒的作息，在天气晴好的时候，拖他骑上扫帚打一场1V1的魁地奇。  
两个找球手的比赛无非是谁先抓住金色飞贼，在学校的时候德拉科从没赢过哈利，现在……依旧如此。  
庄园里的樱桃与醋栗成熟了，玫瑰与石竹总是不吝于贡献夏日的芬芳，德拉科总是能够感觉到哈利在看他，他淡金色的头发在日光下几近透明，苍白的皮肤像是随时会融化一般，每次对视似乎都有话想对他讲，却都没能够说出口。  
对那些话来说，一秒太长，一辈子又太短了。  
哈利的假期结束之后他正式成为了一名傲罗，这一次德拉科没有嘲讽他圣人波特；他们也不曾互道一个爱字，不过是临别前那夜月色蛊惑了人心，少年的唇上带着湿润的雨气，在另一个少年青涩的舌上生根发芽。  
哈利走的时候是骑的飞天扫帚，或许是想在德拉科视线中多停留一些时间，渐小的身影如流星划过天际，最终与远处星辰融为一体。  
宇宙中两颗星辰的交汇也许需要数亿年的光阴，然而即使交汇那一瞬即是陨落，也算是结束了这数亿年的孤独。  
然而乌云笼罩了天空，湿冷的秋雨纷纷而下，凉意仿佛渗进了骨子里。  
夏天提前结束了。  
·  
雨水迢递了整个秋天，蟋蟀在腐朽的玫瑰香气里发出最后的呻吟，哈利被派出去执行一次保密程度极高的任务，却没能够和他的队员一起回来。  
所有任务相关都是机密，他甚至连哈利是如何失踪的都不知道。  
德拉科去拜访了他能够拜访的所有人，最后敲响了韦斯莱家的大门，无视了罗恩表现明显的不悦用前所未有的谦卑语气向赫敏求助：“我想你们和他待在一起的时间更长——所以，能不能够……”  
罗恩嚷嚷着：“什么意思？难道哈利不是和你一起过了整个假期？”  
赫敏皱着眉头简单安抚了罗恩，平静地开口道：“哈利在霍格莫德的承诺之树上留下了一个承诺，只要那个承诺还在，就可以把他召回来。”  
“你们既然知道，为什么……”  
罗恩像看傻子一样看着德拉科，不耐烦地打断了他的话：“因为那个承诺不是给我们的，懂了吗？”  
虽然罗恩表现出一副一句话也不愿多和他讲的样子，勉强按照礼貌送他到门口的时候还是忍不住说道：“你也别把那个东西太放在心上，就是碰碰运气吧，万一哈利……”  
这一次换作他来打断罗恩的话，带着斯莱特林特有的倨傲神气：“我自然有我的理由，韦斯莱。”  
罗恩一愣，在他身后嚷嚷着：“赫敏，你就不该告诉他这个！你看看他现在讨厌的样子和从前一模一样，梅林啊，这让我们怎么放心把哈利交给他……”  
赫敏的声音清晰地从室内传来：“都是哈利惯的。”  
·  
又是一年冬日，雪地洁白松软，长靴踏在上面，一步步几近无声。  
是在寒尽春回的时节，他沿着一路新生的绿草躲到了灌木丛后的长椅上，折好的千纸鹤上落了星星点点的阳光。  
我回到这里，来看你曾经许下的承诺。  
他将心思收拢，开始全神贯注地在记忆中检索那些有关黑发少年的片段，他皱着眉头抽出魔杖，他骑在扫帚上风将金红色长袍掀起，他被雨淋得半湿却小心翼翼地想给眼前人一个拥抱……  
身形消瘦的少年站在承诺之树前，虔诚地许下一个诺言。  
其中一个莹白的光团颤颤巍巍地落了下来，黑发的年轻人笼罩在白光间朝他微笑。  
仿佛别离只是一瞬，却长久得像是一生。  
这次换成德拉科将魔杖收起，快步上前给了他一拳。  
……  
一场幼稚得一言难尽的成人斗殴结束后，德拉科突然开口问道：“那个光团还在吗？”  
哈利指了指树梢：“还在那里。”  
“我想看看。”  
哈利尚且在迟疑，德拉科已经丝毫不介意纡尊降贵地撩起长袍跨坐在一根树枝上向他伸出手：“别愣着了，上来！”  
哈利握住了那只手，这一次，没有松开。  
成百上千个莹白的光点环绕在他们身边，映照着纷纷扬扬的雪花。  
德拉科轻而易举地从中挑出了那个属于他的，哈利闭上了眼睛，他们并肩坐在老树上，紧紧依偎在一起，细小的雪花落在他的眼睫上，积了薄薄的一层。  
那是霍格沃茨寒冷的冬日，他在格兰芬多塔楼的窗前看见孤身一人立在雪地里的金发少年，穿着银边刺绣的墨绿斗篷，神情淡漠地回头看过来——  
哈利连忙缩下了窗台，却忍不住觉得，他应该很寂寞吧。  
于是在积雪消融的春天，他根据赫敏讲的传说悄悄来到了霍格莫德的承诺之树前，小心翼翼地许下一个承诺：  
I'll make him believe that he was born to be loved.  
我会让他相信，他生来被爱。


End file.
